


soft.

by h2owo



Series: i believe in hinata harem supremacy [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Hinata Shouyou, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hinata is a chef, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, sakusa calls hinata baby, sakusa is a health inspector for restaurants, softttttt, they're in love, your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h2owo/pseuds/h2owo
Summary: Hinata's sometimes tired when he comes home, but thankfully Sakusa is prepared at all times (with cuddles and smooches).AKA omihina are a soft, disgustingly in-love couple who love to shower each other in disgusting amounts of affection.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: i believe in hinata harem supremacy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627243
Comments: 26
Kudos: 699





	soft.

**Author's Note:**

> hello uwu
> 
> this is lowkey an extension of comfy, but can be read separately!! i'm just so in love w the idea of hinata being babie and sakusa being soft for one (1) person, that i had to write more of it, ehehe. i hope u enjoy reading, ily.

"Omi-san?" Hinata called from the front door, sluggishly taking off his shoes.  
  
"Bedroom, Shou."  
  
Finding enough energy in him to smile, Hinata drags his feet along the floor to their shared bedroom, dropping his jacket onto the armrest of the sofa as he passes by. Sakusa's scolded him more than just a few times over not hanging up his clothes properly, but his boyfriend knew today was a long day. He can be excused this time.  
  
"Omi-san," Hinata whines, barely managing to get through the door before he falls face first into the sheets, immediately feeling hands squeeze underneath his arms to tug him up onto the bed. Even without opening his eyes, he just knew Sakusa was scowling as he peeled off Hinata's work clothes and dressed the ginger in one of his own T-shirts.  
  
Sleepy and soft, Hinata was easily maneuvered into his boyfriend's lap, Sakusa gently moving the younger's head to rest on his shoulder. Sluggishly, Hinata tugs the sheets over to cover himself, shifting in Sakusa's lap to find a more comfortable position before practically melting against him, the warmth and comfort he feels in this moment outweighing the fatigue he was drowning in just moments ago.  
  
"Mm," he hummed, nudging his forehead against the other's jaw to get his attention.  
  
"What's wrong, baby?" It seemed like Sakusa was going to be tired soon, too, with how he was furiously typing on his keyboard. Really nasty restaurant inspection today, perhaps. His boyfriend has always been relentless when writing reports on unsanitary restaurants, and throughout the years, Hinata's learned to guess the severity of the case based on how fast his boyfriend types. This one's probably gonna get shut down.  
  
"Omi-sannnn."  
  
Hinata pouts, nudging his nose into the crook of Sakusa's neck this time. He hears a sigh, then a gradual decline in the sound of keyboard keys being mashed in, then the sound of Sakusa's laptop being closed shut and put to the side.  
  
"I get it, I get it, you big baby," the raven-haired sighs again, wrapping his arms around the ginger before turning his head to press a kiss to Hinata's forehead. "Did you wanna talk about today's catering?"  
  
He shook his head in response, apparently too tired to come up with a verbal response, but not too tired that he couldn't bother Sakusa for some more affection. His boyfriend may not admit it, but he enjoys these soft, quiet, affectionate moments, too. Especially when Hinata was already half-asleep- it's probably something to do with how easy it is to dote on Hinata when he's all soft and (adorably) whiny. The younger is restless and jumpy otherwise. Sometimes Sakusa regrets ever introducing Hinata to Bokuto because the two hit it off so well, and now whenever he visits Hinata's restaurant, he has to deal with two balls of sunshine. A little too much if you ask him.  
  
Hinata's a comforting weight in his arms, the younger quiet but still mindlessly playing with the hem of his shirt. Cute, so cute, Sakusa preened- not to say that awake and lively Hinata isn't, but sleepy Hinata just hits differently, y'know? Not wanting to miss out on giving his smaller boyfriend the affection he deserves, Sakusa leans down to press small kisses to the top of the ginger's head, not minding the smell of sweat and food.  
  
"Today was really tiring.." he hears Hinata say, voice heavy with sleep. He slips his hand under the oversized shirt to rest his hand atop the smaller's hip, circling his thumb over the small patch of skin just above the waistline of his boxers. Then kisses his head once more, humming to let Hinata know he was listening.  
  
"And I.. I really wanted to cry.. because the lady there wanted to change so many things last minute- like.. Sorry you just found out that you prefer chicken over beef, but what am I supposed to do with that information two hours before the event?"  
  
Sakusa smiled a bit, albeit reluctantly, at how amusing his boyfriend was. Hinata tries to avoid talking about large catering events like the one from today, tries to keep it in with pouts and little annoyed huffs because he loves his job and feels bad complaining about it. And with time, Sakusa's learned that rather than pressing on, it was better to leave him be. He comes around eventually, more often than not; The more tired he is or the more annoying his patron was, the more probable it was that he'd rant.  
  
He feels Hinata tug on his sleeve, which was already all stretched out and worn out, but lets it happen anyways. Sleepy boyfriend rants were worth losing a shirt or two.  
  
"And y'know what else she did, Omi-san?" Hinata tugs harder this time, whinier than before. "Y'know what else?"  
  
"No, what did she do, baby?"  
  
"She had the audacity to make us rearrange the platters right before the guests came in! D'you know how embarrassing it was to be ordered around by an old fart to rearrange sandwiches into the shape of a heart?! In front of college students and well-known businessmen?! For an introductory meeting about being financially responsible and the stock market!"  
  
Oh, boy. Looks like Hinata wasn't going to be catering for them again any time soon.  
  
"Unbelievable," he wheezed, holding back a chuckle, "how dare she make you guys do that?"  
  
Hinata huffs in response, the younger grumpily folding his arms across his chest like an angry child, tucking himself into Sakusa's chest even further despite there already being no space left between them. Sakusa just keeps rubbing at his hip, knowing well how much the smaller liked the affection.  
  
"She paid us well and all- which was expected because the university is huge and they like to keep their reputation, I guess.. But I'm never catering for their business department ever again!"  
  
Sakusa's cheeks ached with how big his smile was- and with how little he smiles in the first place, it made sense that he'd start to feel his lips tingle and twitch by now. But God, was Hinata so cute- it's impossible not to smile at him and his little outburst.  
  
The ginger's able to calm down after a little while, his huffing and puffing reduced to the same slow, comfortable breathing from before. Taking precautions, Sakusa still waits a few more minutes before deeming it safe to get back to work. But before he could grab his laptop from the nightstand, he hears another whine. Glancing down at Hinata, he leaves his hand hovering over the laptop, hoping that the younger was just whining in his sleep.  
  
"Shou?"  
  
"No more work," Hinata responds, his voice slurred. Pouting, he tugs Sakusa's outstretched arm back around him. "It's late! Finish the report in the morning, Omi-san."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts!"  
  
Hinata's up and off his lap in seconds, small hands pushing at his shoulders to get him to lay down. The younger grabs at the blanket the was just around him, and suddenly Sakusa's being tucked in against his own will. He thought his boyfriend was dead tired, but he should've known better than to take advantage of Hinata's sleepiness and try and keep working. Of course he wouldn't be successful there.  
  
Hinata reaches over to turn off the lamp, but recoils as if he'd forgotten something. Sakusa blinks up at him, watching as the realization spreads across the ginger's face.  
  
Cheeks pink from sleepiness, Hinata leans down to pepper kisses all over his boyfriend's face, and at this point, Sakusa's too weak-willed to get him to stop. He ends with a loud smooch to the raven-haired's lips, moving away with a bright, wobbly smile. He's probably proud of himself for being able to give that much affection without being shoved away. Then he reaches over to turn off the light, shuffling around to tuck himself into his boyfriend's chest.  
  
Sakusa wraps his arms around the smaller, sighing as if the affection was against his will, too. He was never ever going to have the last word in this relationship, was he? Perhaps he was turning too soft? Thankfully, he doesn't get to dwell on it because his boyfriend turns his head around in time to cut off his thought process.  
  
"G'night, Omi-san. I love you. Let's-" Hinata cuts himself off with a small yawn, one that gets Sakusa smiling all over again. "Let's work hard tomorrow, too."  
  
The younger shoots him a tiny smile before turning back around and all Sakusa could think was, how was he going to resist Hinata Shouyou of all people? He thinks he'd rather eat his fist than see Hinata with a pained expression, so he lets himself curl around the ginger. Lets himself bask in the warmth of his boyfriend's tiny, but incredibly sturdy body, lets himself lean in to kiss the back of Hinata's head, as if he hasn't given him enough kisses within the last hour.  
  
"Night, baby. I love you, too. I'll see you in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be more of hinata's pov, but it ended w sakusa being soft for hinata anyways. why? bc i love hinata and i can't simp for him any more than i already do, so i made sakusa love on him for me. ;; ty for reading, ily!
> 
> [newly added twt!!](https://twitter.com/h2owo2?s=09)


End file.
